It was supposed to be okay
by The-Jaeger
Summary: When Wally decides to go out for drinks with his friends there is an unexpected shooting and Artemis becomes very worried. What could Artemis do? How would she react to this? (First story :))
1. It was supposed to be okay

Wally and Artemis were sitting in their living room, and it was pretty late at night. The silence of them just sitting there watching the tv was broken by a text on Wally's phone. It was robin. He wanted to know if he wanted to go out for some drinks now that they all were over the age of 21. "Hey Artemis, the boys wanna go out for some drinks so I'm gonna go." Wally said as stood up from the couch. Artemis sighed, looking a bit upset. "Fine, but please be careful,Wally." Wally chuckled and relied, "don't worry so much Artemis, I'll be fine,ok." "Ok, I love you." Artemis stood up and hugged the red head tight as he placed a kiss on top of her head. "I love you too." Wally whispered as he headed toward the door. They said goodbye and Wally shut the door and went off to the bar. As he arrived, he was greeted by robin, Connor, and Roy. They all went in and and ordered their first round of drinks. Wally could tell that there were some people in here that had had too many drinks and he started to get a little nervous, he has seen what some people do when they get really drunk and didn't really wanna wait to see anymore. "Guys, I think I'm done for tonight." Wally said quickly. "Aww why? Is something wrong?" Roy asked as he looked at Wally with a concerned look on his face. "No... I just have a bad feeling that's all." Roy then just nodded and himself, Wally, Connor, and robin got up and were about to leave when some commotion caught their attention. Five very fit, big men had guns and were shooting all over the place. They were obviously drunk. This was what Wally had feared from the second he stepped foot in the bar. Just the sound of the gun made Wally freeze. Once he gathered himself up, the rest of them darted for the door, non of them being in the condition to fight at the moment. The only thing Wally could think of were Artemis's words,"Be careful, Wally" just as he thought he was in the safe,he fell over, for only one reason. That one reason he didn't want to believe. Yes he got shot, out of all the people to be shot it was Wally. It was bad too, right in the side. Robin stopped dead in his tracks and instantly went to pick up the now bleeding kid flash. Robin dropped to his knees and started to cry uncontrollably. He had just seen his best friend be shot and in the side. "WALLY...PLEASE YOU CANT DIE LIKE THIS!" Robin shouted, forgetting that there were still people shooting around widely. "Robin c'mon we gotta get out of here before anymore of us get hurt!" Roy tries to convince robin to get up but he wouldn't move. Connor picked up both Wally and robin and darted out of there. The got I. "Dammit, non of us can drive!" Robin scolded in tears. "Calm down robin! Screaming and crying isn't going to help!" Roy said to robin who was not going to take it. "F*** you Roy! You just don't have a heart to know what it feels like when one of your best friends is dying in your arms!" Robin barked back. "Just shutup and call 911!" Roy shot back. Robin didn't reply but had sb call 911. The arrived quickly along with the cops. They loaded Wally up into the ambulance and drove off, robin rode in the ambulance with him. "Ah crap I gotta call Artemis, she isn't going to take this well." Robin thought this to himself and finally called Artemis. His heart broke when he heard the sobbing of Artemis. She was screaming and cursing, just as robin thought she would. Once she got to a point to were she could listen to robin again, he told her to go to the hospital that he had just arrived at. The doctors wheeled Wally into a room quickly and told robin to wait outside, as they had to perform surgery immediately. Once Artemis arrived she was a mess. Her eyes were red, she was shaking and extremely pale. She ran to robin and he took her into his arms. She started to cry again. "How is he? Will he be okay?" Artemis said as she looked at the boy wonder. Robin let out a sigh and said, "up to this point I'm not sure." She just put her head back down and continued to cry. Hours had passed and still no news until they saw a doctor coming toward them. He didn't have a very successful look on his face. "You must be friends of Wally." The doctor stated as he held put his hand. Robin shook his hand and replied,"yes is he ok." "Well his alive,but I don't know for how long." "I want to see him, now." Artemis stayed as she stared at the ground. The doctor nodded quickly and walked them to his room. When Artemis saw the wound on Wally she lost. She darted over to him and hugged him, crying into his chest. "A-Artemis, I'm sorry... I wasn't careful."he spoke weakly. "STOP IT WALLY, I don't care about that right now! I just want you to be okay..." Artemis looked back at robin who had tears forming in his eyes. She then put her head back on his chest and quickly relished something. She all of a sudden couldn't hear his heartbeat anymore. Then his heart monitor went to a straight line. She backed away and the doctors went in. "WALLY!" She yelled as robin grabbed her shoulder. They shocked him, many times, it seemed hopeless. They paused for a second and she grabbed his hand. Suddenly his heart beat again. Artemis was in shock, as were the doctors. "He must really love you." One of the nurses stated. "Don't worry, we'll take care of him." "Ok but I'm not leaving no matter what you tell me." Artemis snapped. The doctor asked if she was going to need anything and then closed the door. Artemis walked over to Wally and trying not to wake him up she whispered, "I still love you Wally, don't worry." She bent over to kiss him on the nose when she was greeted with a certain red heads lips. "You're not very good at whispering." Wally chucked. She smiled, knowing that it was going to be ok and drifted to sleep in a chair, right next to Wally. 


	2. Don't worry

Artemis opened her eyes and looked over at Wally who was still sleeping soundly, or so she thought. "Mornin, Wally." She spoke softly expecting a response. "Wally?" She reached over poked and shook him and he wouldn't wake up. "Ugh you're impossible Wally." She said a bit frustrated. After a while she started to get worried, why wasn't he waking up, it was supposed to be okay. As she started to panic she screamed for a nurse and told her what was wrong. The nurse looked shocked and scared. "This wasn't supposed to happen." She said quickly as she started CPR on the speedster. The nurse was frightened and yelled,"GET A DOCTOR NOW!" Artemis sprinted out the door and search the place for a doctor. Once she found one she didn't even tell him why she needed him, she just pulled him into the room where her love was dying, or even dead."PLEASE DONT LET HIM DIE! I CANT LOSE HIM!" She yelled to the doctor with tears running down her face. She held his hand tight in hers, hoping it would wake him up again. The doctor told her to let go of him so they could shock him. Artemis couldn't take it and ran out of the room. She was now crying uncontrollably. Just the thought of losing him was unbearable, but seeing that it might actually happen was something she didn't want to believe. After a good 15 minutes she saw a doctor coming toward her. She sprang up out of the chair she was sitting in and sadly asked,"is he ok? Please...tell me he is alive." The doctor looked at the ground and put a hand on Artemis's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Artemis, we did all we could, but his heart gave out during the night,we were to late." Artemis just stared at the doctor in shock. "NO PLEASE NO HE CANT BE DEAD!" All she could do was cry, she couldn't even save the love of her life so now this was the only thing she could do. The doctor went back into the room and Artemis stayed in the same spot, with her hands covering her face as she cried into them. Just as Artemis was about to run out of the cursed place, she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned around to see no one there. She was now even more scared. Then, she started to hear her name being called from nowhere. "STOP PLEASE JUST STOP IT!" She pleaded into the air. As it stopped, she realized that she was now sitting in a chair, and she saw who was tapping her shoulder. It was Wally. He was the one trying to wake her up. She had been dreaming, no having a nightmare. She was confused for a moment, but that didn't matter, all that mattered was that now she could feel, hold, kiss, touch, talk to, and see the love of her life, Wally. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. "Artemis what's wrong, are you okay?" Wally looked down at the blonde concerned. "I'm fine now don't worry, just don't let go of me. All I want right now is to be with you." Wally smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."


End file.
